


To The Black

by radio_silent



Series: Whedonland Drabbles [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Haikus, Poetry, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hides in her box; waiting/Remembers their games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Black

I.  
Eaten by the cold  
She hides in her box; waiting  
Remembers their games

II.  
She hates her brain now  
Intelligence made lethal  
They sang as they cut

III.  
Lobe cortex synapse  
Not smart enough to stop them  
Frost swallows her whole.


End file.
